sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Master Dark Chaos
:24px Is no escape for Megaelix...¡FIGHT! 24px :— Megaelix Archivo:Ring.gifIntroducción Hola . Haré un introducción sobre mi en Wikia... *Sinceramente, no podré revelar cosas sobre mi...para mantener el misterio xD. Pero hay amigos que si sabes cosas sobre mí, como el nombre y esas cosas; pero solo llamenme por mi nombre de usuario (o Mega :3 ). Pero de todos modos, ya sabrán quien soy xD. *Llegué a esta wiki con la intención de ayudar a "recuperarse" de un periodo oscuro (?) . Al principio hacia "malas ediciones". Y por eso, me fui de esta wiki para colaborar con otra wiki: Mortal Kombat Inferno. *Luego de un tiempo, volví a la wiki para ver si lograba hacer algo con la wiki y en cuanto a las ediciones que hice. De a poco, conocí a usuarios por esta travesia; los cuales me cayeron muy bien y se hicieron mis amigos y les agradezco por la ayuda que me dieron en esta wiki. *Yo, en la mayoria de la wiki, contribuí demasiado con el tema del juego "Shadow the Hedgehog", ya que, como es mi juego favorito de la saga, cree páginas acerca de las zonas del juego (y un poco del mismo tema con el juego "Sonic Heroes"). center|230px Archivo:Ring.gifMis gustos right|236px Videojuegos *Mortal Kombat (la saga completa). *God of War 2 y 3 (ansio jugar los demás juegos de la saga). *Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes y Sonic Unleashed (también tengo ansias de jugar Sonic Generations). *Obviamente los juegos de GTA. *Entre otros... xD Otros *Los perros y los gatos. *Salir a pasear. *Jugar fútbol con amigos. *Joder con amigos xD. *Escuchar musica (mayormente Rock). *La pizza (es mi comida favorita http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png). *En cuanto en gustos de programas de televisión, es de todo un poco http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png. Archivo:Ring.gifPersonajes Favoritos Archivo:Ring.gifFriendship Amigos *Nikko888: Una nueva amiga (mejor dicho "una nueva Mejor Amiga http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png). Me cayó muy bien. Espero llevarme bien con ella http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png. *OS X Mavericks: Hace un tiempito que nos hicimos amigos xDD. Al ver sus actividades en esta wiki, se nota que es un gran editor http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Al mismo tiempo, me cayó muy bien esta persona http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png. *Amy Rose 1407: Amy!!!. Hay tantas cosas que puedo decir de ella. Ya que ella y yo nos llevamos demasiado bien http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Ella es simpatica, graciosa, amable, una gran persona. Desde que la conocí, me cayó bastante bien. La quiero muchisimo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/e/e2/Emoticon_blush.png. Siempre hablaba con ella en el chat (y todavia sigo hablando con ella xD) .Cuando me ausenté en Wikia, me puse mal porque mi "ultimo chat" fue con ella. Lo pensé bien y decidí volver. Y como no era de esperar, ella se alegró de que volviera http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png... *Samy19Sonic: Ella es una de mis mejores amigas que tuve. Aunque era algo timida, me lleve bien con Samy. Simpatica, amable... Ahora somos amigos por Facebook http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png. *SuperMario145: Otro de mis recientes amigos. Tal vez no hablemos mucho, pero igual me cae re bien http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png. Ahora es otro de los recientes Moderadores de Chat. Se que hará un buen labor con este puesto...Y ahora somos amigos por Facebook (mejor dicho el 2º amigo de Face, que es de México jajaja xDD). *SonicFan 234: SonicFan es otro de mis amigos recientes de la wiki. Es un exelente editor http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Aunque no le digo por su nombre de usuario, sino por el personaje que tiene de avatar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG . De todas maneras, me cae re bien http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/a/a2/Emoticon_cool.png. *FansagaSonic:No la conocí del todo bien, pero me cayó bien de todos modos. Amable y simpatica la verdad http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. *Julimariana: Juli es una de mis mejores amigas. Casi siempre hablabamos por el chat. Simpatica, amable ,y muy buena persona http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png. Además también es una gran editora. Hasta ahora no la he visto en esta wiki, pero espero que se conecte pronto.... *JosexFavian: Esta persona también la considero una gran persona, ya que también hablamos en el chat y también me ha ayudado en la travesia en esta wiki http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png, aunque también me troleaba las veces cuando estaba hablando con "cierta usuaria" xDD . Pero de todos modos, lo considero como parte de mis amigos (mejor dicho Mejores Amigos http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png). *Ricardo2299: Ricardo!!. Que puedo decir de el. También me cayo bien, y por eso forma parte de mis mejores amigos http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. El también me trolea con la "usuaria en particular" xDD. Sin embargo, es una buena persona. *Super Sonic the hedgehog: A veces me topaba en el chat. Aunque casi no hablaba demasiado, igual sabia que podia confiar en él. Y por eso, forma parte de mis mejores amigos http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. *Princesa Cadance: Raquel...también forma parte de mis mejores amigas. Casi siempre hablabamos en el chat. Simpatica, graciosa....Aunque yo la considero una buena persona, a veces no puede evitar trolearme xDD. Aún asi, la quiero http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. *Alltails: Belén es una gran persona y la quiero mucho por eso http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/e/e2/Emoticon_blush.png; forma parte de mis mejores amigas. Una gran editora. Y su gran esfuerzo en la wiki, ella es ahora una de los Administradores de la wiki (lo tiene merecido http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png). Con las veces que hablabamos en el chat, pronto la consideré una buena persona, simpatica, y amable...jeje. Ella también se alegró cuando regresé a Wikia xDDD. *Nuyt: Milo también forma parte de mis mejores amigos. La verdad, que me cayó muy bien Milo. Una buena persona persona....También se alegró cuando volví a la wiki xDD. *Kirby Sonic Fan: A veces me topaba con él en chat. Llegó un momento donde me cayó bien Kirby. Recuerdo las veces que contaba buenas anécdotas y hasta anécdotas creppypastas. La verdad, fue entretenido hablar con él. Por eso forma parte de mis amigos http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. *Mordesonicspeed: La verdad, es muy bueno haciendo videos. Hasta todavia veo un video hecho por el acerca de "Sonic.EXE". Un buen amigo sin dudas http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png... *Nights: Aunque a veces no hablaba y otra veces sí xDD (en el chat), también lo consideré un amigo, ya que sabia que era una buena persona, aún sigo creyendo en lo que pienso http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Nuevos Amigos A los usuarios que nombraré en esta sección son mis nuevos amigos en la wiki. Espero llevarme bien con ellos: *Tails900 *Shadow160 Archivo:Ring.gifWikis en la que contribuyo *160px|link=w:c:es.inmortalkombat *160px|link=w:c:es.mortalkombat *160px|link=w:c:es.megaman *160px|link=w:c:es.wikines *160px|link=w:c:es.dragonball *160px|link=w:c:es.godofwar *160px|link=w:c:es.sonic-fan-fiction Archivo:Ring.gifSoundtracks Favoritos |-|Shadow= Black Comet "5lsoQuwq8NI" Mad Matrix "GHi6HU4qaHI" Death Ruins "SYwEWNqjq5w" Final Haunt "zC4x6LCZIaA" Lava Shelter "tlr7uN0lBVM" |-|Otros="fb2qNoLJzTg" "4LvhdYTI1WM" Archivo:Ring.gifRegalos de mis Amigos right|159px 808377216 356140.gif|De Amy Rose 1407: ¡Me encantó :3!. Te quiero mucho friend!! Elix.png|De Mordesonicspeed: Me gustó mucho pinche amigo xDD IMG00400.jpg| De Nikko888: La verdad que dibuja bastante bien, aunque no entiendo las palabras xD . Igual, me encantó :) Mi Galería Sonic_scorpion_by_nahuelelefmf.jpg|Un dibujo hecho por mí llamado "Sonic-Scorpion" Captura Wiki 1.PNG|Este SonicFan sabe!! xDD Status *'Estado: '''Conectado/Desconectado/Ausente *'Avatar: Una imagen del Shadamy *'Frase Random: '''Hahahaha!!. Don't let me laugh!! *'Firma: Archivo:Ring.gifContador 240px Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos